xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Bulma Briefs
Future Bulma is the alternate timeline counterpart of Bulma that appeared in the special, Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks and the tail end of the Cell Games Saga. She is the widowed mother of Future Trunks, and aside from her son, is the last surviving member of the Z Fighters in her respective timeline. She played a small and largely unseen, but very important role in the Trunks Saga through Perfect Cell Saga, creating the Time Machine that enabled Future Trunks to go back in time in the first place and warn everyone of the Androids. Personality Due to the apocalyptic world that she raised her son in, she seemed much more loving, caring and serious than her mainstream counterpart, who was happy and easygoing. She was easily the wiser of the two remaining Z Fighters, attempting to convince Future Trunks to not attack the Android's head-on, and instead use the time machine, because he may be a Super Saiyan, but so was Gohan, and he failed. Though following the Androids defeat, aspects of her old personality resurfaced such as her teasing her son when she mistakenly assumed he had new girlfriend, when he abruptly requests that she go inside due to him sensing Future Cell nearby, but she stops upon realizing the seriousness of the situation, showing that the peace following the Android defeat hasn't dulled her ability to handle herself in dangerous situations. Biography Up until the Trunks Saga, Future Bulma's biography was exactly the same as that of her mainstream counterpart. In August of Age 764, she watches Future Goku traveling back to Earth via Instant Transmission and killing Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Two years later, Future Bulma is seen outside the Sons' house as Future Goku dies from a heart virus, holding the six-month-old Future Trunks in her arms. Six months follow Goku's tragic death, two killer androids attack on the 12th of May, Age 767. All of the Z Fighters with the exception of Future Gohan are murdered by the robotic killing machines, and thus a new apocalyptic age dawns on Earth. At some point, the Androids attacked and destroy West City. Under unknown circumstances Bulma and Trunks were able to survive. They are able to evade the androids by camouflaging themselves in a city that had been already destroyed. Thirteen years later, after Gohan is killed, Bulma devised a plan to defeat the Androids that are attacking their world: She would send her son back in time and solicit Past Goku's help in defeating the Androids, since he never even got a chance to fight them at all in her time. It took some convincing, but Future Trunks eventually agreed, but for his own reasons (whereas Future Bulma merely wanted the satisfaction of knowing that at least one timeline was saved, Trunks intended to find a weak spot in the Androids, so that he may not be able to revive those already dead, he could at least save those still alive). Finally, four years later in Age 784, the time machine would be completed, and Trunks would make his voyage into the past. Free the Future The episode starts out with Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 destroying a city and killing humans, and having a wonderful time doing it, too.Trunks arrives in his timeline and the first thing he does is reunite with his mother. He tells her about his adventures with Goku, Cell and the Cell Gamesand Goku’s sacrifice. Bulma was stunned when Future Trunks told the part of when Vegeta went berserk when he was killed by Cell. Suddenly, on the radio turned to an emergency broadcast, telling them that the Androids were causing havoc in Parsley City. Future Trunks gets up and flies off to intercept them in their tracks. In Parsley City, Future Android 18 is on a blasting frenzy, destroying everything in her sight. Future Android 18 was mad at Future Android 17 for killing the guy she thought was cute. She complains that he destroys everything she likes. Suddenly, Future Android 17 gets shot in the face by a old man with a gun who was the father of the kid who Future 18 said was cute, and just as Future 17 was going to shoot the old man with his pistol, Future Trunks arrives in his Super Saiyan form. Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 were smirking at Future Trunks, remembering that Future Trunks tried to destroy the Androids before, but he could not. Future Android 18 decides to kill Future Trunks since she was in "a bad mood." Both Androids, however, were oblivious to the fact that Future Trunks has far surpassed them in strength, speed, and power due to Future Trunks' intense two-year training within two days via Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Future Android 18 shoots a Power Blitz at Future Trunks, but he dodges it and uses hyper speed to get behind her. She turns around only to be punched in the face and into a building. Future 18 gets up and charges at Future Trunks, but he appears behind her using his speed. She tries to strike him, but he blocks every attack and throws her away. Future Android 18 shoots another Power Blitz, but the powered up youngSuper Saiyan dodges it with ease. She falls to the ground, and Future Trunks gives a speech about how they feel powerless, and that the feeling of complete helplessness was how the people of the planet feel every day. The two Androids decide to tag team him and both charge, but Future Trunks dodges them, and knocks Future Android 17 down. Future 18 shoots a huge energy blast at Future Trunks, but he blocks it and fires a massive point blank energy wave at Future 18, yelling "This is forGohan!" Future Android 18 is destroyed and Future Trunks kills Future Android 17 with ease. After the smoke clears, Future Trunks comforts the old man, and then remembers that the future is not safe yet, as there is still someone out there waiting to strike: Future Cell. Some time later, Future Trunks is preparing to go back to the past to tell his friends the good news, but before he can depart, he senses Future Cell lurking in a corner and orders Bulma to go back inside. Bulma initially thinks that Future Trunks has a girlfriend approaching, but Future Trunks' stern silence causes her to realize that his motivations for sending her back inside are far more serious. Future Trunks exposes Future Cell's plan to kill him and steal hisTime Machine. Future Cell is shocked to know that Future Trunks knows who he is, but realizes Future Trunks must have already went into the past and found out. Future Trunks also tells Future Cell that he has already killed the Androids; Future Cell shrugs this off and engages Future Trunks in combat to go to the past via Future Trunks' Time Machine. Future Trunks says its fine as long as he can beat him, and sends Future Cell flying with aBlaster Wave. Future Cell lands at a clear wasteland area and Future Trunks follows. Future Cell announces that he is going to absorb Future Trunks, but Future Trunks shushes him and goes Super Saiyan. Future Cell also powers upand charges at Future Trunks with a punch, but Future Trunks blocks it and punches him, sending him flying. Future Trunks appears in front of Future Cell while he is still in the air to scare him, and Future Cell tries to punch him, but Future Trunks uses super speed to appear behind him and kicks him up, then appears above him. Future Cell hurls an energy wave at him while still flying at him, but Future Trunks knocks it off to the side and knocks Future Cell down to the ground, where he lands on his feet. Future Cell becomes outraged and confuse as to why Future Trunks is not only a lot stronger and faster than Future Dr. Gero's data indicated, but how he is so much stronger than Future Cell himself, just like with Future Android 18 and Future Android 17. Future Cell turns around and gets punched in the jaw by Future Trunks, who moves faster than Cell's senses can keep up with, kicks him up, uses super speed again and knocks Future Cell to the ground, this time making a crater. Future Trunks lands as Future Cell pulls himself together, saying how this is Future Cell's fault by killing all those people. The frustrated Future Cell swipes his tail at Future Trunks. However, Future Trunks catches it and starts spinningFuture Cell around, finally throwing him up into the air. Future Cell flails around, before stabilizing himself. Unable to match Future Trunks, Future Cell becomes enraged and, saying he will destroy the Earth and finish Future Trunks off, he cuffs his hands together and starts charging up a Kamehameha. Future Cell stops when he realizes Future Trunks is powering up a huge energy blast. Future Trunks declares that the nightmare is over and quickly launches the Heat Dome Attack, which obliterates Future Cell, thus putting a permanent end to the androids' reign of terror in his timeline. Future Trunks powers down and thanks everyone for helping him through this. Meanwhile, in present time, King Kai is building a new house on a tree on the Snake Way while Goku, Gregory, and Bubbles are playing tag. King Kai finally finishes the house, and Goku checks it out, breaking it to pieces as soon as he touches it. Goku believes its a sign and wants to go to Grand Kai's planet. He finally convinces King Kai and he, King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles start walking on the Snake Way. Video game appearances Future Bulma appears in Future Trunks' story in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and in the story of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, she is mentioned by Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time at certain points. According to Supreme Kai of Time, Future Bulma was the first person in the history of the universe to ever construct a functional Time Machine, resulting in Supreme Kai of Time outlawing the use of Time Machines as a threat to the stability of history and the universe. Her creation of the Time Machine resulted in Future Trunkscausing the first time distortion in the history of the Universe. Supreme Kai of Time tricked Bulma's son Future Trunks into becoming her personal assistant by claiming that his use of the Time Machine was a mortal sin and to work for her as a means to atone for his and his mother's sin of creating the Time Machine. However, before she constructed the Time Machine there was no law against building or using Time Machines (save for law against Time Machines enforced by members of the Galactic Patrol which is unrelated and predates the one created by the Supreme Kai of Time) thus she and Future Trunks committed no crime nor was it a mortal sin to create one as that was just a lie the Supreme Kai of Time told Future Trunks when she tricked him into becoming her assistant. It revealed that Bulma's Time Machine had a flaw in its design that caused time distortions that lead to the creation of alternate timelines which cause the Scroll of Eternity that records history to split. The Supreme Kai of Time could have erased the changes caused by Trunks and Cell's use of Bulma's Time Machine but since things did not turn out for the worse as they had in Future Bulma and her son's timeline and because the Supreme Kai of Time understood her and Trunks' reasons were noble she decided not to. Future Bulma assists the Supreme Kai of Time and her son's Time Patrol by supplying Toki Toki Citywith robots, Scouters, Battle Armor, and Time Patrol sanctioned Time Machines (that have been redesigned with the help of the Supreme Kai of Time so they no longer produce alternate timelines) used in Parallel Quests. It is implied that she has taken over the day-to-day running of Capsule Corporation in her timeline while Future Trunks is off with his duties as Supreme Kai of Time's assistant and as leader of the Time Patrol. Trivia * Future Bulma's invention of the Time Machine is the second time an invention of Bulma's has unintentionally endangered both the Earth and the universe due to it violating the nature order of the universe, despite her noble intentions. The first technically speaking was the Dragon Radar which allowed the Dragon Balls to be overused and become overloaded with negative energy giving raise to Black Smoke Shenron and the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball GT. Fortunately, due to Kami's death the Dragon Balls of her timeline were rendered inert, averting their potential overuse giving rise to theShadow Dragons in Future Bulma's timeline. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Mothers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Billionaires‏ Category:Genius Category:CEOs Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Earthling Category:Tacticians Category:Widow Category:Business Owners Category:Humans from Future Trunks Timeline Category:Shonen Jump Category:Murdered Category:Treasure Hunters Category:House of Vegeta Category:Female Category:Earth's Resistance Category:Capsule Corporation Category:Nonexistence Category:Scientists